


Learning and Winning

by Coby_Thinks



Series: L.A.W. AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is still named Ethan cuz im a lazy bastard, Food mentions, M/M, Mentions of past prostitution, Multi, Pining, etc - Freeform, highly requested, i can write fluff, injury mentions, sorry bro, surprising I know, this one is actually mostly fluff, uhhh this is how Remy and Ethan get together, whoda thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: Ethan had come to a few conclusions.Conclusion one: He 100% had a crush on Remy, and had for a long time without even realizing it.Conclusion two: He was fucked.Warnings: food mentions, mentions of past prostitution, uhh maybe injury mentionsEnjoy this pining fest!
Relationships: DLAP, Remy/Ethan (deceit)
Series: L.A.W. AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504187
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Learning and Winning

“Heads up!” Ethan looked up, then immediately ducked when a wad of paper flew past his head into the trash can. He chuckled, shaking his head as Toby cheered.

“Yeah, you can throw things. I get it.” He rolled his eyes. “Just not at my head next time.”

“You dodged it.” Toby waved a hand. “And it’s only paper.”

“This time.” Ethan pointed out, slipping his laptop into his bag. “You staying late with Mitch again, or d’you want a ride home?”

“I’m staying late to get more hours in,” Toby said. “Mitch can give me a ride, right Mitch?”

“Sure,” Mitch said, not looking up from his phone.

“Yeah, okay.” Ethan sighed, ruffling Toby’s hair before walking out through the reptile room to the exit, frowning when he saw someone standing by the turtle tanks.

“Hey, we’re closed,” he called, pausing to squint at the figure. How the heck did anyone get in, they’d been closed for-

“Babes!” Remy cheered, turning and sipping from his Starbucks. “Took ya long enough!”

“Why are you here?” Ethan laughed, gently shoving him toward the door. “We’re closed, Remy.”

“Virgil got caught up at work so I’m here to get you,” Remy explained, combing his hair - now a bright blue - out of his face. “He was s’posed to text you.”

“My phone died.” Ethan sighed, fiddling idly with his cane. “How’d you get in here, anyway?”

“Ah, everyone here loves me. They don’t care.” 

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t mean you can break-in.” Ethan narrowed his eyes, making Remy chuckle.

“Toby let me in.”

“Ah, of course, they did.” Ethan sighed, shaking his head. “Did you bribe them?”

“No, they just love me.” Remy smiled winningly as they reached his jeep. “I told you, everyone does.”

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say, man.” Ethan got into the passenger seat, shaking his head as Remy walked around and started the car. 

As always, that bit of nervousness filled Ethan’s stomach at the thought of spending time alone with Remy. Which, he knew by now, was stupid. Remy didn’t hate him, and they were even what Ethan would consider friends. But for whatever weird reason, he still felt anxious.

“How was work, snake boy?” Remy asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, his latte in one hand and the other on the wheel.

“It was fine, nobody died at least.” Ethan shrugged, looking out the front window. “Toby let some crazy person into the building, but other than that…”

“Hey! I’m not crazy.” Remy protested. “I’m unique!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Ethan teased, earning an elbow to his side. “Hey, focus on driving you nut!”

“I’m very focused,” Remy said, staring exaggeratedly at the road. Even with his sunglasses on, Ethan could tell he was being obnoxious. 

“I don’t know why I deal with you.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“It's cuz you love me.” Remy insisted. “Everyone does.”

“You probably mind control everyone to love you.” Ethan decided. “What, are you a psychic or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Remy scoffed. “Psychics can’t mind control people.”

“Well whatever you are, you’re probably evil.” 

“Do evil people give their friends a ride home? I don’t think so.” Remy said, pulling to a stop in front of their house.

“You coming in?” Ethan asked, gathering his bag and cane again as he opened the door.

“Nah, I have a thing,” Remy said vaguely, waving a hand. Ethan felt a spike of disappointment, but nodded and bid Remy farewell.

He made his way into the house, where Roman was singing something in the kitchen and Logan was reading at the table. Ethan was glad to see that while Virgil was caught at work, Logan was taking it easy.

“Ethan!” Roman cheered, turning and beaming at him.

“Sup.” Ethan smiled, dropping his bag against the wall and going to join him.

“Oh, it looks like someone had a good day!” Roman said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. Ethan looked at him blankly.

“...what?”

“You look all lovestruck!” Roman waved a hand at him. “Was there a cute guy at the museum or something? Or are you just that obsessed with snakes?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “The only people I’ve been around all day have been students, coworkers, and Remy.”

Oh, shit.

Maybe there was a reason Ethan always felt nervous around him… after all?

* * *

Nah, that was stupid. Ethan glared up at the ceiling, trying to examine his extremely complicated feelings toward Remy. He’d spent a year thinking Remy hated his guts - why would he like him?

Though, he’d been very upset that Remy seemed to dislike him. More upset than usual. But that was just because… like, he wanted his boyfriends to like him and Remy was their best friend. Now, though… ugh.

“Sleep.” Virgil poked him in the side and Ethan groaned, looking over at Virgil’s tired gaze. “Even Logan’s asleep now, dude. What’s going on?”

“I’m asleep with my eyes open,” Ethan muttered sarcastically. Virgil snorted, one hand reaching to take Ethan’s.

“Well, close em.” Virgil chuckled, squeezing Ethan’s hand gently.

Ethan complied, still thinking worriedly about the feeling he apparently had for Roman’s best friend. Ah, shit. What the hell? This just brought up a ton of different questions, too. Ethan was polyamorous, so it wasn’t impossible for this to happen. But they’d never really talked with each other about the relationship in terms of closed or open or whatever the freaking terms were. And he’d been with them for over two years now, it was a little late to just ask. 

But they’d also promised not to keep any secrets. To have open communication. And Ethan wasn’t about to break that promise again, not after everything.

“Hey, Vee?”

“Hm?”

“Hypothetically…” Ethan opened his eyes and looked over, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend. “If one of us liked another person… what’s the protocol for that?”

“Wh- protocol?” Virgil snorted. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Like… it’s kinda late in the game to figure this out,” Ethan groaned. “But like… we never really clarified. Y’know? If we’re in like… a closed relationship or whatever it's called.”

“Oh.” Virgil rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Hypothetically,” Ethan said again, turning to stare at the ceiling again.

“This isn’t really a middle of the night kind of talk between only two of us.” Virgil pointed out groggily, shaking his head. “You have really weird timing.”

“I was just wondering, okay? You don’t have to answer.” Ethan grumbled. “Sorry.”

“Ah, none of that.” Virgil tutted. “Hypothetically, as you said, I think we’d discuss it with all four of us. Maybe with Picani in a group session. In the past, we’ve either talked about it fairly openly or been targeted on a day off at the museum by a cutie and went from there.”

“Ugh, stop being nice.” Ethan flushed, pouting over at him.

“Why are you both awake?” Logan asked softly, not moving except for his lips. Ethan winced.

“Sorry, Lo.” he sighed. “We’ll go to sleep.”

“Good. We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“Gnite.” Virgil murmured, lying down and taking Ethan’s hand again. Ethan sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling once more. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

* * *

“I knew it!” Roman beamed. “I told you, I can always tell!”

“Wh- it's a hypothetical question!” Ethan protested. “I just realized we’d never, like, clarified, and we’re supposed to be all open and honest and shiz, alright?”

“You’re right,” Logan noted, leaning on the counter and folding his arms.

“Thank you!” Ethan smirked and Roman rolled his eyes, winking knowingly. 

“Geez, the last time…” Virgil hummed, tilting his head. “The last time we clarified that kinda thing was years ago, now that I think about it. When Logan met you, Ro.”

“I mean, we’re all poly, right?” Roman jumped up to sit on the kitchen island, legs swinging. “I’m not gonna tell you what you can and can’t do.”

“It’s not about telling us what to do.” Ethan protested. “It’s like… we want to know what would make everyone comfortable. If you don’t have an opinion, that’s okay, but voicing the opinion you have is okay, too.”

“Ethan’s right,” Virgil hummed, getting himself a coffee and taking a sip. “But you are starting to sound like a psychology nerd, dude.”

“I’m dating Logan, and we’re friends with Remy.” Ethan pointed out, stomach twisting again as he pondered his jumbled feelings. “Psychology is cool, anyway. Not as cool as snakes, but still pretty up there.”

“I think…” Logan hummed, tilting his head back and forth a few times before continuing. “It would truly depend on circumstance. For instance, if you’re thinking about getting back on the streets, I would want to know the why and when and how, etc.”

“Back on the-” Oh. Ethan held up his hands, laughing lightly. “No, guys, I’m not… I don’t want to do that. I have a good job, and besides-” He held up his cane. “It wouldn’t work out for me in any way.”

“Ah.” Logan was obviously relieved, though clearly trying to hide it.

“Sorry if I stressed you out, thinking that.” Ethan chuckled, tugging on his hair a bit. “But no, I don’t think that’s in my future at all. If I ever do bring that up, something’s definitely wrong.”

“Noted.” Virgil snorted lightly. “Lo’s right, though. The circumstance would matter, like, a lot.”

“For instance…” Roman beamed over at Ethan. “In this hypothetical situation, would we know who you’ve fallen for?”

“Dude,” Virgil laughed, nudging Roman with his elbow. 

“Okay, okay,” Roman held up his hands. “I think it’d be an important factor, if this were to happen. If we meet them and don’t like them, we can sick Remy on them. Easy.”

“Hah, right.” Ethan sighed, staring absently at his cane. “So basically, it’d have to not be a hypothetical situation.”

“Perhaps.” Logan mused. “If the attraction went anywhere, we would need to talk more seriously. If you simply want to know if the option is there, I’d say yes it is. For instance, if it was unreciprocated, there wouldn’t be much need to discuss it.”

“Except to heal a broken heart,” Roman added, dramatically draping a hand across his forehead. Ethan snorted. 

“Anybody else have something to add?” Virgil asked after a moment of silence, in which they all shook their heads. “Well, then I guess that’s the stance right now. Open, with a hand on the doorknob, so to speak.”

“Virgil’s speaking in metaphors.” Ethan chuckled. “Spending too much time with Roman and I, Vee?”

“No such thing as too much time with you.” Virgil shot back. Ethan flushed, unable to keep a smile from his face.

“Now, who wants waffles?” Roman jumped dramatically from his seat on the kitchen island. Ethan smiled, getting up to retrieve plates.

He certainly had a lot to think about… and it was going to be hell.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since they discussed the openness of their relationship, and in that time Ethan had come to a few conclusions.

Conclusion one: He 100% had a crush on Remy, and had for a long time without even realizing it.

Conclusion two: He was fucked.

Ethan sighed, leaning against the railing on the back porch, watching Roman and Logan weeding the garden. He liked Remy. He liked his boyfriend's best friend - where the fuck was he supposed to go from here? 

“What’s that for?” Virgil asked, leaning against the rail next to him. “You sound all depressed, or something.”

“It’s nothing.” Ethan winced as soon as the lie left his mouth, and Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t seem so sure about that.”

“Ugh, I know.” Ethan groaned, rubbing his forehead agitatedly. “It’s… that hypothetical question.”

“Not so hypothetical?” Virgil smirked. Ethan shook his head, looking away in shame. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. Against the rules, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk about this not-so-hypothetical person?” Virgil prodded. Ethan grimaced, drawing a laugh from the other. “You sure you like this person? I don’t think that’s a face one associates with romance.”

Ah, that’s another thing. Remy was aromantic, but that didn’t have to matter, right? He probably didn’t like Ethan like that anyway, seeing as Ethan was dating his best friend. 

“Ah, the thinking face.” Virgil teased, poking Ethan’s forehead. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Maybe I should just forget it.” Ethan sighed, looking back to where Roman was singing loudly, and Logan was laughing. “You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know.”

“Hm.” Virgil just looked at him expectantly.

“And, there’s no way this guy likes me anyway.” Ethan added, talking mostly to himself. “Why set myself up for disappointment when I don’t even need to?”

“Why not?” Virgil asked. Ethan frowned, looking over at him. “We’re here for you no matter what, dude. Like Roman said, we’ll be here to heal your broken heart, or whatever.”

“Yeah.” Ethan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So,” Virgil sighed softly. “I guess now I get to ask…” Ethan nodded slowly. “Do we know this not-so-hypothetical guy?”

“Yeah.” Ethan sighed heavily, staring at his hands. “It’s Remy.”

“Wh-” Virgil shot up from the railing, choking on words and laughter. Ethan frowned in confusion. What the heck was Virgil doing? “It’s… it’s Remy? Holy shit, that’s fucking hilarious.”

“What is happening right now?” Ethan asked anxiously. Virgil shook his head, calming down his chuckles. 

“Don’t worry about it, Ethan. It’s… I’m not upset or anything. I’m just surprised, y’know?”

“You and me both.” Ethan groaned. “I don’t even know how long I’ve liked him, cuz it's like… I thought he hated me for ages, and… God, he’s so fucking annoying.”

“That, I can agree with.” Virgil said, another chuckle escaping his lips.

“But he’s like… annoying… in a way I don’t particularly mind?” Ethan groaned. “Why does this have to be so different than how I’ve felt about every other crush in my life?”

“What, never fallen in love with a friend before?” Virgil chuckled. “That’s queer culture, my dude.”

“I’m not really a guy who ever had friends, Vee.” Ethan sighed. “You know that.”

“Hey, you’ve got plenty of friends,” Virgil argued. “Mitch, Sarah, uhh… that one waiter at the cafe, Toby…”

“Toby’s my sibling! They don’t count.” Ethan insisted. Virgil shrugged.

“You were friends with Toby before you realized, though.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” Ethan sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’ve just always… started relationships the way I started with you guys, I guess. I thought you were hot, so I asked you out. Or the other way around. I’ve never had to deal with this.”

“First time for everything.” Virgil grinned. “Logan and I were friends for ages before we got together. He had a girlfriend at the time, and he was so stressed about school, and making everyone else happy… and I was dealing with my medical transition…”

“Yeah.” Ethan nodded, recalling the story he’d heard in bits and pieces the past few years. “I dunno, Vee. If I tell him, and he doesn’t feel the same, what the fuck am I supposed to do? He’s not just my friend… he’s Roman’s best friend and you guys are close with him too. How does this even make sense?”

“Doesn’t have to make sense,” Virgil said, looking to meet Ethan’s gaze. “But, for the record…” a brief flash of amusement crossed his face. “I think you should tell him.”

* * *

“Virgil just keeps getting caught up at work,” Remy said, meeting Ethan by the front desk at the museum. Ethan nodded, though he had the nagging feeling that Virgil had done this on purpose. “Ready?”

“I guess.” Ethan sighed softly, walking with Remy out to the parking lot.

“What’s wrong?” Remy asked, narrowing his eyes. “What happened? Did something-”

“I’m fine, Remy,” Ethan promised, heart jumping at the protective tone in Remy’s voice. “Just… trying to get over a crush. No biggie.”

“Wha- excuse me what?” Remy stopped in the middle of the lot, holding out his hands. “Spill the tea, gurl! Actually, you know what? We’re going to get Starbucks. You don’t have any plans, right?”

“Not really.” Ethan laughed, following Remy the rest of the way to the jeep.

“I cannot believeeeee you didn’t tell me about this,” Remy complained as they drove to the nearest Starbucks. “We’re practically besties, Ethan! I’m always down for some gossiping. God, you better tell me everything.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ethan sighed, regretting the fact that he said a word. He was so fucked.

Remy continued to mourn their apparently soiled friendship as they approached the Starbucks, only stopping to ask Ethan if he’d rather go in or do the drive-through.

“Drive through,” Ethan said, thankful for the choice. He didn’t need to do this kind of thing in public.

“Sounds good, we’ll go to the park and gossip.” Remy declared.

Ethan thought furiously for any kind of out but instead found himself sitting on a park bench with Remy and a frappuccino. 

“So, spill the tea!” Remy pushed up his sunglasses, watching Ethan expectantly. “Since when have you had a crush on somebody other than the boys?”

“Heck if I know.” Ethan sighed, glaring at the coffee in his hand. “It's not like I wanted this to happen, and he probably doesn’t like me anyway. So I just want to get over it.”

“Gurl, I don’t know how to tell you that everyone who sees you has a crush on you.” Remy sighed, shaking his head. Ethan narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously over at him. “What? It’s true, you’ve got that whole rugged handsomeness thing going on. The scars, the cane, the leather jacket? Honey, you’re hot.”

“Gee, thanks.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “You almost make it sound like you have a crush on me, too.” He said it as sarcastically as possible with his heart pounding as fast as it was. 

Remy didn’t reply right away. Instead, he leaned back, staring at a tree as he sipped his latte. That did nothing to ease Ethan’s oncoming heart attack. He watched Remy curiously, mind spinning at the implication he’d just thought of.

What if Remy liked him back??

“Remy?”

“I said everyone, Darling.” Remy finally confessed. “Sad to say, I’m part of that group. You’re sexy as fuck and freaking adorable.”

“Oh.” Ethan blinked a few times, looking from Remy’s face - still looking at the tree instead of Ethan - to the drink he was holding in a clammy hand. 

Remy… liked him. When the fuck did that happen? Ethan thought back to the past year or so, heart pounding faster every time he recalled something that could be flirting in disguise or even just general fondness. 

Oh, fuck.

“Sorry.” Remy sighed, shoulders slumping. “We’re supposed to be spilling the tea on you, Snake Charmer. Not me, geez.”

“I’m so stupid.” Ethan groaned, putting his drink down on the bench and burying his face in his hands.

“Whoa, you okay?” Remy put a hand on his shoulder, actual fear creeping into his voice. “I’m sorry… maybe I shouldn’t have said anything? I didn’t-”

“You’re stupid too.” Ethan decided, lifting his head and meeting Remy’s gaze. Remy stared back, hair falling past his sunglasses into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Wh- what?” Remy recoiled, latte slipping from his grip onto the grass below. He didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re the stupid idiot I was trying to get over.” Ethan elaborated, brushing his own hair out of his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“Babes, if you don’t, I’ll kiss you.” Remy seemed to recover his composure, but only for a moment before Ethan surged forward, kissing him gently on the lips.

He sat back a moment later, burying his face in his hands. Remy laughed lightly, nudging his shoulder.

“I was joking, scales. Aren’t you already dating three lovely boys?”

“Yeah…” Ethan groaned, rubbing his forehead. “I dunno, I didn’t think I’d get this far. You were supposed to reject me. The only reason I told you is cuz Virgil said it was a good idea.”

“Vee said that?” Remy frowned. “That little shit.”

“What?”

“He’s the only fucker who knew how I felt about you, that bastard. I bet he isn’t even caught up at work right now, is he?”

“I don’t know, probably not.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Remy burst into laughter, making Ethan jump.

“What the hell, dude?”

“Your boyfriend set you up on a date.” Remy managed through his chuckles, one hand attempting to stifle them. 

“Y’know what, I have no idea why I like you,” Ethan grumbled though he couldn't help but smirk a bit at the irony. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but I’m a loveable asshole.”

“Yeah, well you better become a genius pretty soon because I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now.” Ethan sighed, slumping down on the bench.

“You said Virgil knew about this, right?” Remy raised an eyebrow and Ethan nodded. “What about the other boys?”

“They don’t know it's you.” Ethan sighed. “And I told them it was hypothetical when we talked about it, so-”

“So they know it's definitely not hypothetical.” Remy nodded. “I see, I see.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “What if we just jaunt on over there and tell them?”

“Uhm, because it might go horribly?” Ethan threw his hands in the air. “You’re Roman’s best friend, hell, you’re closer than Toby and I, and I’ve known Toby since we were kids!”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Remy scoffed. “Roman’s been trying to figure out who I have a crush on for years. About time I finally tell him.”

“...years?” Ethan looked over and Remy blushed sheepishly.

“Hey, you’re hot. Alright?”

“We’re both so stupid.” Ethan groaned. 

“Ah, yeah, but we’re loveable stupid,” Remy said in a sing-song voice. “And even stupid people can learn things.”

“You’re insane.”

“Everything’s gonna be fine, snake charmer,” Remy said, retrieving his now spilled Starbucks cup. “Trust me.”

* * *

“I knew it!” Roman slammed his hands on the table, standing up. “I fucking knew it!”

“Jesus, take a breath will ya?” Remy laughed. Ethan just stared incredulously at his boyfriend, who grinned back.

“How the heck did you know?”

“I’m a romance author,” Roman said, face falling deadpan. “I explore emotion and relationships in writing for a living. Also, I’m not an idiot.”

“Told you it’d be fine.” Virgil chuckled, leaning back in his chair. 

“Of course I wasn’t completely sure until recently.” Roman shrugged. “I knew Remy liked someone, for ages, and when Ethan told us about his thing I started to get suspicious, but-”

“Yeah, we get it, you’re psychic.” Remy rolled his eyes. “Just tell Ethan you’re not gonna flip out and we’re fine.”

“I’ve obviously figured out he’s not mad, Rem,” Ethan grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

“We literally told you we were alright with you seeing another person.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “And it turns out to be a person we already trust more than almost anyone, so I don’t think anyone is worried. That being said…” He leaned forward and Ethan grimaced. “If either of you hurt each other we’re going to have a very long talk about our feelings.”

“When Logan threatens to talk about feelings, you know he’s serious.” Virgil chuckled. Logan frowned indignantly.

“I’ve been improving, as have you. I’m not the only one who struggles with-”

“Yeah, I know.” Virgil waved a hand. “Sorry, Lo.”

“I think it’s great!” Roman waved a hand in the air. “Remy’s been single for way too long!”

“Wh- rude,” Remy complained. Roman laughed.

“I’m just kidding, Rem. I knew you had your reasons.”

“And you would not stop trying to figure out what they were.” Remy nodded. “Respectable, it’s true. But very annoying.”

“That’s my specialty.” Roman sat back down, running a hand through his hair. 

“As long as everyone’s cool.” Ethan smiled, shoulders falling in relief as he noted that none of the others seemed to be hiding any opinions. He’d been getting pretty good at figuring out when they were, recently. 

“Yeah.” Roman smiled, head tilted impishly. “We’re cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, serious talk time.  
> Take a vote on what to do with Ethan's name.
> 
> Option one: I leave it as Ethan even if I keep writing for this Au  
> Option Two: Ethan changes his name /In-story/ due to family issues with it  
> Option Three: I painstakingly go through and change his name to Janus in every single book/chapter
> 
> I'm heavily leaning to Option two, because it makes sense and I have some ideas for it! But please vote on whatever you like!  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
